


Tranquil Beginning

by Lunarium



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Faramir braids his pregnant husband’s hair.
Relationships: Éomer Éadig/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Tranquil Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



He braids his husband Éomer's long, golden hair in the manner befitting for a king of the Rohirrim. King Éomer sits with his eyes closed, enjoying the touch of Faramir’s fingertips, while his own hands sets on his round, pregnant belly. A smile tugging on the side of Éomer’s face informs Faramir that the baby has kicked. 

A bird's melody is the only sound to drift from outside. Rohan slumbers in peace this morning, and for once no terrible tidings have entered their halls. 

It is the dawn of a new era, and it begins with an air of tranquility.


End file.
